I Hope That Never Happens Again
|directed = Kelpy G|creative = , |title card = Kelpy G|previous = The Downfall|next = Guillotine}} 'I Hope That Never Happens Again '''is the ninety-first episode of ''Leader Plankton!, and the debut of Season 5. It is also the first episode produced under the ownership tenure of , and the first episode produced by Kingshire Entertainment, SillySponge Entertainment, and Spectromite Entertainment. Plot Bikini Bottom celebrates democracy after three years of tyranny. Locations * Leader Plankton! ''Universe ** Bikini Bottom ** Moon * ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''Universe ** Donald Gillson Casino and Resorts Characters * Black Sponge * Sir Sandy * Leader Plankton * Quag Transcript Bikini Bottom “What the hell just happened?” Black Sponge asked. “Don’t say that, it’s a naughty word!” a small fish named Travis replied. The ghost of Sir Sandy arrived on her ghost car a few minutes later. “I really do not know why I got sent to hell! I tried to defeat LP and the devil gets me for attempting to rid the mortal devil! Anyways, what’s up Sponge! I traveled all this way through the horrors of the underworld to attend the celebration of democracy here!” Sir Sandy said in excitement. “Sorry, sir. He somehow disappeared just before I gave the final blow” Black Sponge said. “Sugar Honey Iced Tea! Anyways, I know something that would help us! But for now, let’s celebrate a free Bikini Bottom!” Sir Sandy roared. “Anyways, I hope that never happens again,” Black Sponge replied. The following night was characterized by the discovery of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula inside LP’s shower, insurance companies crossing the Rock Bottom border because they won't be protected by LP's capitalist healthcare system, and Migos music that was played without the group’s consent. Although Bikini Bottom was rocking, Black Sponge was sad eating his Krabby Patty. “Why so glum?” Sir Sandy asked him. “Cause I’ve lost everyone in the process. Gary, Patrick, Squidward, you! I probably can’t reverse my friend’s deaths, but I know that piece of sugar honey iced tea LP is still out there, in a state of enjoyment! I want that ugly plankton dead!” Black Sponge screamed, upset. “Wait! I have an idea!” Sandy said. Tinnington Jail, Moon “LP has really let himself go,” Quag said as he was watching live news coverage of the start of Bikini Bottom’s new democratic rule. “Oh come on! Who would win? LP, or some fishy bois?” a fellow inmate said. “Fair point, but Plankton is a monster. He tried to kill me, Clem, and any other fool that attempted to go into his way. But the news says that he didn’t even put up a fight,” Quag reasoned. A guard walked up to them. “Bikini Bottom may be free, but you’re not, and that includes no late bedtimes! It’s midnight, get your butts to bed!” the guard yelled. As Quag proceeded to bed, he looked at an old book of adventures he and Plankton completed in Seasons 1 and 2. He looked at LP’s inventions. The holographic meatloaf oven, the swear word generator, the gender switcher, the Universe Traveler. “Hah, I remember when he showed me that ugly machine! Crossing dimensions my butt!” he laughed to himself. But a chill ran down his spine. “Could it be?” Quag questioned…“nah, that blasted buffoon can’t make his pathetic machines work!”. ''SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Leader Plankton plunged to the ground. He got up, to see a clear sky of Bikini Bottom. Buildings, fair courts, election posters of Bernie Flanders. “Hmm, just like 2012! I think I went back in time also...but it’s missing something,” Leader Plankton said. He took out his phone, that somehow still works, and plays some iCarly music. It’s an all night party that we're getting into If you think it’s all over then the joke is on you It’s a dream, it’s a scene, and it’s all brand new If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you “You’re darn right, Niki! The joke is on Bikini Bottom indeed, those fools think it’s all over! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP IT THEN THE JOKE IS ON YOU!” Leader Plankton rocked. Suddenly, two gangstas passed by LP. “Is he listening...to Miranda Cosgrove? Pfft,” one gangsta laughed. “No! For your information, ‘The Joke Is On You’ was recorded by Niki Watkins! Get your facts straight!” Plankton snorted. “Boy, you playing with me. Plankton scum,” the other gangsta said before spitting at Leader Plankton, the saliva making LP fall down. He was enraged as he got up. “THAT’S 25 YEARS IN THE PRISONER PIT!” Leader Plankton screamed, before realizing he was in another universe. “Well, soon it’ll happen,” LP said. LP headed for the Chum Bucket, but realized that the Plankton from the SBSP universe would know. So he headed for the Donald Gillson Taj Mahal Casino and Resorts. “Man, it was so awesome how he won that election in my dimension. If Bernie Flanders won, then it would’ve been impossible for me to take over Bikini Bottom in the first place,” LP said as he entered the resort lobby, “Goodnight, electoral college, I love you!”. Bikini Bottom It was an exciting day for hundreds of Bikini Bottomites both above and below the city. Black Sponge and the entirety of Bikini Bottom marched to the deep abyss known as the Prisoner Pit. He and his friends threw ladders into the abyss. “If you have done no harm to others, you may come out. That wacky wombat Leader Plankton is no more!” Sir Sandy exclaimed. He then heard cheering from the bottom. Soon, everybody in the prisoner pit was out into the free world! Well...almost everybody. While everybody else paraded back to Bikini Bottom, Black Sponge felt something underneath. Someone was still there. He jumped down into the abyss, to see an old fish listening to communist music. A chill ran down Black Sponge’s spine. “Is that…” Black Sponge said. “Greetings Black Sponge! Did Donald Gillson apologize for calling illegal Rock Bottom immigrants rapists?” former senator Bernie Flanders, the old fish, said. Black Sponge immediately fainted. Trivia * This episode takes place in 2015, even though it will be released in 2018. ** Kelpy G has introduced more time-spacing by episode, and aims to have the series time match the real time when half of the season has passed. ** The beginning of the episode breaks the fourth wall concerning this. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Percyblu Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:ElectroElf Category:2018